User talk:75.92.189.24
Welcome to MySims Wiki! ::Hi there! Welcome to MySims Wiki! :Hi there, anonymous user 75.92.189.24! Thanks for your edit on the Chef Gino Delicioso article, although, we'd like you to register an account if you plan to stay here and contribute often, and be able to access editing options for pages like the FAQ article. You can also make your own personal User page, and many more options! You'll also be viewed more as a part of our community, and your IP address will be hidden. :Thanks for helping us out, and we hope to see you join our small but growing community of contributors! When you register, if you have any questions, try contacting an admin, or check out . :::MySims Wiki Goth Boy Hi, what game and when/where does it say "Albert" as Goth Boy's name?--Mistertrouble189 20:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) *Well? Care to respond? If not, your edit will have to be reverted. For all we know, it could be completely made up! =/ --Mistertrouble189 00:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :*I can't completely remember, I think it was MySims Kingdom... or I might of read it off the official website but I would never want to make anything up! sorry for the miss happening! ::*Alrighty, well if you ever find out where it was from, just write on my talk page the web address or the exact circumstances in the game where it says his real name.--Mistertrouble189 04:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Morcubus/Account *And I am very sorry about the Morcubus-thing! I didn't mean to keep deleting it like that, you had every right. I am also thinking about signing in and becoming an administrator. 16:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *It's ok. You should definitley make an account like Skull suggested.--Mistertrouble189 20:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Concern *This wiki is in definate need for some edits in the MySims Racing area, especially in these pages [1], [2], [3], [4] wich, for some reason, 4 is being called Death Canyon in different pages, and [5].-- 18:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Oh, sorry I'm at the end of the game-so, I couldn't quite remember. Thanks.-- 17:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Help *I tried to sign up, and when I finished it said it was unable to log me in, so I checked the FAQ (which didn't help), so what's this supposed to mean?!-- 22:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) *Please answer...-- 17:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) * :( *Oh, uh, yeah I...k-knew bout t-the, um, FAQ-thing. (sweats, giggles under-breath)... OK, I'll try, a-again, I guess...-- 17:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) *Nothing is working:(-- 17:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) BTW I didn't put my e-mail...it's optional, right? *ANSWER TO Mistertrouble189: That's strange. It said it was optional on the "How to Create an Account"-page...but I'll try the e-mail thing anyway!-- 01:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *NEWS TO Mistertrouble189: It won't even work with my e-mail. As I clicked the done button or whatever I saw all the check marks, NOTHING HELPS!-- 15:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *ANSWER TO BlankyXP: No, no it wasn't, why?-- 01:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *ANSWER TO BlankyXP: It was Game-fanatic.-- 15:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *Thank you for all the help, you've been awesome! You aren't much trouble at all (pun)-- 15:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *Sadly, it still won't work :(-- 18:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Problem Solved *Good news: Charitwo helped me figure out the problem of why I couldn't make an account. Bad news: I still won't be able to create one, though, because of the problem. But I still hope to benefit this site through my edits, with your permission, if that's alright.-- 21:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, I was thinking about that, it's not like I haven't done it before. I'll just do it now.-- 18:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *I'm in! I'll be creating a talk page if you guys want to talk to me anymore!--Game-fanatic 19:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Account *You should create an account that way we know whos making the edits, please join. :)--Skull26374 17:35, 23 June 2009 (UTC)